Missing Scene: Memento Mori
by EA Thomas
Summary: Taking place after Memento Mori, the team goes out to dinner to celebrate Vala's joining SG1...


**SG-1 Missing Scene: Memento Mori**

**The team goes out to dinner to celebrate Vala joining SG-1…**

It was a small restaurant but as Vala stepped out of the car she decided not to say anything about it because, like most things on Earth, it was probably not what it seemed to be from the first glance. "It's rather small, don't you think?" Woops. Vala looked to Daniel for a reply but all she got back in return was the roll of his eyes as he grabbed her elbow and pushed her in front of him.

"Don't start," he said, making sure she walked a head of him into the restaurant. He hadn't wanted to come, but no one really asked him, it was just assumed. He had plenty of things to do back at the base and spending an evening with Mitchell and Carter bantering over who got to drive with Vala in the back seat trying to cuddle up next to him because Teal'c was taking up too much space and she simply couldn't get comfortable. He had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt; so many times he was starting to loose count. He thought that maybe being abducted, her memory wiped and then that moment when she remembered him…even though she had a gun pointed at him and could have easily pulled the trigger. There was one moment where he saw the real her, and that was who he pulled into his arms and took back to the SGC. But of course, that fragile creature that stayed in his arms the whole way back to the base was no where to be found once she was released from the infirmary and her memory had fully returned. He missed that moment, the look in here eyes; she was honest and vulnerable for the first time. She stopped rambling on about meaningless things and actually let him hold her. Maybe that's why he was so annoyed now…

Inside the restaurant, the outside had betrayed the warm atmosphere within. Low lights hung from the ceiling and hard wooden tables lined the walls where couples and families enjoyed the country atmosphere. The bar took up the middle of the building and Daniel guided Vala away from the bar stools before she got a chance to order anything containing alcohol. Mitchell led the group to a larger table at the back of the room where a partitioned wall separated them from the quaint dance floor on the other side. A live band played soft music and Mitchell began to hum along until Carter gave him a look.

"I like country music, shoot me." he said, pulling out a chair for her.

A half smile was her only response and Carter took her seat. "Tell me they don't have karaoke."

"Only on Saturdays," Mitchell added, even if she was smarter than he could ever hope to be he still refused to let her get the upper hand in any contest of wits.

Teal'c sat silently at Mitchell's side and pulled the beanie down on his forehead as the waitress walked over.

Daniel sat on the other side of Sam and pulled a book from jacket, holding it under the menu as the waitress pulled out her note pad.

"Goodeven'in, my name is Tracey, can I start yall off with some drinks?" She was young, and her brown hair swung in her ponytail as she spoke. Mitchell smiled at the young girl and ordered a drink, but he couldn't notice Carter stifling a grin on her face. No doubt she had never been a giggling girl in her youth and the thought of being such made him laugh a little.

Vala was the last to be seated and walked around the waitress to sit next to Daniel at the end of the table. She kicked Teal'c playfully under the table and grinned at him as she leaned over Daniel's shoulder to look at his menu. "What are you going to order?" she whispered. Vala hadn't been off the base more than ten times since she started calling the SGC home and this was only the second time she had been taken to a restaurant, she would never admit it out right but she was still confused by menus.

Daniel dismissed her and lightly shooed her way. Vala pouted a moment and Carter took notice. She eyed a neutral selection from the menu and nodded to the waitress, "I think I'm ready to order now if that's alright?" Carter said.

"Oh sure." Tracey replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll take the filet mignon, medium rare with a baked potatoes and green beans—Guinness if you have it, Bud light if you don't and…she'll take the same...with a root beer. Is that right?" Carter asked, offering a small smile to Vala. Not that she wanted to make a habit of saving her from Daniel's overtly rude behavior because, even she had to admit that sometimes Vala deserved it…but sometimes, she didn't.

Vala squared her shoulders as she smiled back at Carter. "Yes, that sounds lovely," she said, glaring back at Daniel but he didn't notice. He was still scanning the menu.

"Yeah, I'll order too. New York strip…medium…fries…corn…and sweet tea." He hadn't even looked at Tracey yet and she frowned as he blindly handed her his menu.

Mitchell took the menu from Daniel and offered it to Tracey. "Don't mind him, he's a scientist," Mitchell said. "And I will have the barbeque ribs…drown the little suckers in hot sauce…and a Coors light." He said, looking to Teal'c. "You're up big man."

Teal'c frown at the nickname, these days it seemed Colonel Mitchell was on a rotating list of meaningless nicknames. No doubt trying to find one that fit. He never understood the use of calling someone something other than their given name. "I too will have the ribs—extra spicy."

Mitchell nodded and took Teal'c's menu. "Make mine extra spicy too." he whispered to Tracey. She smiled back.

With the waitress gone, the table fell into an odd silence as Mitchell and Carter shrugged their shoulders at each other. "Come on guys, when is the last time we got free time to just hang out?" Mitchell asked.

Vala leaned in on the table and pushed the book out of Daniel's hands that he had started reading. "I thought those little ancient books of yours were supposed to stay on the base?"

Daniel pulled the book back. "Well as long as we don't go around advertising it, it should be fine." Thumbing back to his place, Daniel started reading again.

Vala turned her attention to Mitchell. "Well I must say Colonel Mitchell, this is quiet a treat and what type of music is that they are playing?"

"It's called country music."

Vala watched the band and as they began a new song couples began to dance in a circle around the dance floor. "Oh, are they dancing?"

"Yeah, it's called the two-step," Mitchell offered up.

Vala nuzzled Daniel's shoulder, "Dance with me?" she asked. Daniel didn't answer. "Daniel," she said, getting his attention.

"Yes?" he asked still staring at his book.

"Please dance with me," she pleaded.

Daniel looked up and over to the dance floor. "Dance? Oh…no, I don't think so."

Vala sat back in her seat frowning.

On the other end of the table, Carter and Mitchell had witnessed the whole scene and Mitchell looked to Carter for an explanation for Daniel but she shrugged her shoulders. Mitchell decided to that this little let well enough alone act was over done and stood at the end of the table with his hand out stretched to Vala. "Come on little lady, I'll push you around the dance floor."

It took her a second but Vala beamed as she took Mitchell's hand and walked around the table, knocking Daniel in the back of the head with her elbow as she walked behind him. Taking her hand, Mitchell wrapped her arm in his and guided her to the dance floor like a proper gentleman.

Carter and Teal'c exchanged smiles and watched as the two stood on the edge of the dance floor.

Mitchell took Vala by the hands and waited for her eyes to settle on his. "Okay, first off. Right hand in my left and your left arm goes around my neck," Mitchell instructed as he pulled her close. Vala blushed as he held her tight but tried not to show it too much. "Okay, two steps with your right foot, two steps with your left and if you get lost, just follow my lead."

Vala nodded and Mitchell started moving his feet. Soon they were dancing within the circle with the others. Vala held tight and tried to keep her feet moving but she kept tripping over herself and stepping on Mitchell's feet. But Mitchell just held her tighter until she floated over the dance floor like a ballerina.

Carter was almost laughing as she watched Mitchell dancing with Vala; the whole scene was just too funny. Teal'c was even smiling as Vala clung to Mitchell's shoulder trying not to fall. But Carter noticed that Daniel was still buried in his book. She nudged him.

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"You aren't even seeing it are you?" she asked, pointing over at Vala and Mitchell.

Daniel didn't look up.

"Daniel." she insisted, taking the book from his hands. "You know, the Daniel I knew three years ago would be out there dancing with the pretty girl."

Daniel glanced over and took his book back. "Looks like Mitchell has it under control."

Carter sighed. "What happened to that Daniel that found a damsel in distress on every planet?"

Daniel looked up from his book and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Vala is _not_ a damsel in distress."

"You could be a little nicer, that's all I'm trying to say."

"Yeah, I'll see about that."

Carter gave and waited for their plates to come before calling Mitchell and Vala back to the table. She let dinner pass without another crossword at Daniel. Mitchell struck up a conversation about a few movies that were coming out that looked like they were worth going to the theater to see. Then Teal'c starting in on how they should put Star Wars back in the theaters…

All in all the evening passed by without incident, and she was glad for the small amount of luck they had that General Landry hadn't called them back to the base on emergency.

It was nearing midnight when they decided to head home. Mitchell and Vala had gone a few more rounds on the dance floor and Vala had taken off her shoes to let the blood flow back into her toes.

Teal'c had even taken Mitchell's car keys and insisted on driving because to his count, everyone but Daniel had consumed at least three alcoholic beverages and thought it unwise to be pulled over for driving while intoxicated.

"All right," Mitchell said, handing Teal'c his car keys but still followed him out to the car to make sure he didn't hurt his baby.

Carter followed with Daniel and Vala behind her.

Vala stepped off the steps of the restaurant and shivered. "I will never get use to the extreme climate change of this world. It seems warm one moment and the next your freezing your hind quarters off." Vala rubbed her bare arms and trailed after Carter as Daniel stopped behind her.

Daniel huffed. "Why is it you never manage to dress weather appropriate?" he rasped as he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

Vala stopped in her tracks and gaped at Daniel but pushed her hands through the sleeves as he motioned for her to walk ahead of him to the car. Vala smiled and walked a head without question.

The drive home was quiet. Ten minutes into the drive and Mitchell was asleep in the front seat and Carter had dozed off in the back seat with her arm crumpled up under her chin like a pillow as she leaned against the window. Vala too had fallen asleep and Daniel, in a moment of pure weakness let her head drop over on his shoulder. But as soon as Teal'c parked the car at the base, Daniel wasted no time in nudging Vala awake.

They walked to the first sign in station of the base and took the elevator down to the second sign in station. Mitchell ran his hand along the wall as they walked through the base and remember all the times he had gone out with the boys and drank too much only to return to the base and feign sobriety. He laughed at the memory and Carter rolled her eyes. This never would have happened when O'Neill was in command of SG-1…whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing she hadn't decided yet.

They walked off the elevator on the 26th floor and parted ways to their respective rooms. Daniel walked alone and tried to ignore Vala walking behind him, her room was still just across the hall from his.

Vala paused at her door and watched Daniel close his door without saying goodnight. With a heavy sigh, she opened her own door and walked into the dark room. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to smile. Everyone once in a while she remembered that there was once a time in her life where she saw herself in the mirror.

Across the hall, Daniel emptied his pockets and set the loose items on the dresser. Next were his shoes and he stood staring at the floor for a moment and felt the cold cement beneath his feet. Sam was right. He was different. He had forgotten the young man he use to be and somehow he became the cynical mainstay of the team and found himself caught on a very different side of the fight than he had been before.

He had been mean to Vala. He tried to explain it away to himself, tried to rationalize his behavior but the truth was simple, he didn't know how to handle her. Or rather, she knew how to handle him. It had started slow…and now he couldn't remember a time when she wasn't at his side with a punch line or some comment that pulled him to his toes and kept him there...and it wasn't something he didn't know how to handle.

This wasn't something he knew how to and even trying to think about how to make amends made his mind run in a thousand different directions. He took a deep breath and thought about asking Vala if she wanted a cup of coffee…maybe then they could talk. But before he could figure that conversation out in his mind—there was a knock at his door.

Daniel opened the door and there stood Vala. She wavered a moment and almost turned around and walked back to her room without saying a words but she held out Daniel's jacket as a peace offering.

"I didn't want you to think that…I was trying to keep it."

Daniel took the coat and forgot everything he has planning on saying a moment before. Vala waited for him to say something, but dead silence fell between them. She backed away from the door and waved awkwardly before turning around.

Daniel forced himself to speak up. "Vala?" he asked.

Vala turned on a dime and walked back to the door but she didn't say anything. Daniel took a breath and held the door open a little wider for her to walk in. Still, he said nothing.

Vala didn't know what to expect and walked in trying to find some quip to toss out to break up the tension but with Daniel being decidedly quiet—she opted for silence too. Then he closed the door and walked over to stand before her. He looked down as though he had dropped something and moved his feet to match hers. In one fluid movement, he took her hand in his and placed her right hand on his shoulder. Without even saying a word he pulled her close until her cheek brushed against his.

"Step on my feet," he whispered.

Vala did as instructed and stepped onto Daniel's feet. Then began to move around in a slow circle.

Vala beamed into Daniel's shoulder and held on tightly as they moved around the floor. "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you dancing with me?"

"I'm trying to."

Vala rested her chin on his shoulder and let Daniel hold her hand closer to his chest. "This isn't how Colonel Mitchell dances."

Daniel took a rugged breath. "No, it's not."

"I like this better."

"Don't read into it."

Vala smiled again, "No…I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
